ATOM-Galactik Football
by CatalinaKingManningHS
Summary: The athletic teens from A.T.O.M and soccer superstars Galactik Football meet. I AM NOT GIVING ANYTHING AWAY IN THIS SUMMARY.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I just had a dream of Galactik Football & A.T.O.M combined together! Obviously it was starring my favourite characters … ALL OF THEM!*wink wink*. Not giving it away!.Sadly I don't not own Galactik Football nor A.T.O.M!

Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it.

Galactik Football

"Guys I have some news to tell you" Aarch said as he assembled the team in the training room. "What's up coach?" D'Jok said coming into the room along with the rest of the team.

"Yeah Aarch, what is the problem?" came the voice of Clamp. Everyone sat down in the training room to hear what Aarch.

"I just got news from the Flux society and they are changing the rules of galatick football. They are increasing the amount of players playing on the field." Aarch announced.

"How many players uncle?" Rocket questioned him

"11 " Aarch replied

"11 but coach we don't have enough people to play on the field" D'Jok

"I know D'Jok…" Aarch replied then continued on"... but I have been scouting a player. They used to play Galatick football for the Shadows. They had the ability to master all of the flux including the breath."

"WHOOOA" Everyone announced at the same time.

"I never knew that was possible" Tia announced

"Only that player could do it. I had the pleasure of playing with them. They taught me how to use the Smog.—"

"Whooa they taught you the smog? How old is this player" Micro Ice cut of Aarch.

"Well when they taught me the smog… Just turned 10" Aarch said looking at his watch.

"10!" Everyone shouted in amazing

"Coach, what happened to them?" Mei and Tia asked.

"Had to leave. Now she is your age. Probably the youngest if they were here. We need to recruit new players and we must grab this diamond."

"Coach, where are they now?" Mei questioned

"Landmark City, I am going over there to see if I can find any trace of them. Maybe see if we can get some more players" Aarch said to his squad.

"Landmark City! Whooaa I could use with a nice holiday" Micro Ice joked

"Can we come too coach?" Tia asked

"Yeah I really want to see this mystery player" Mei said and everyone agree with her comment.

"I thought you might want to come, we will be leaving tomorrow at midday"

"YEAH!" Everyone screamed a part from D'Jok

"Dude aren't you excited to see this mystery player?" Micro Ice inquired to his best friend

"yeah… I'm going to bed" D'Jok replied.

"Dude its only 6:45 pm" Micro Ice said checking his watch and hearing the slam of the door. He looked up to see that D'Jok left the room.

"What's up with him" Thran asked Micro Ice. Micro Ice just gave him a struggle of the shoulders.

"Hopefully he's okay" Ahito said while yawning and then everyone left the training room


	2. Chapter 2

A.T.O.M

"Hey guys" Lioness said to the team. She got no response from the team. Their eyes were fixed .firmly on the television.

"Oooo thanks guys" Lioness said and rolled her eyes

"Dude there is going to b side football match today. The prize money is 2,000 bucks for the winning team" Shark replied to the Brazilan.

"2000!" Lioness said with astonishment.

"Hey we should give it a shot. We could do with the extra money" King said to everyone

"That is true. Who's in?" Axel said and with that they all agreed and entered themselves in the competition

Galactik

Everyone got off the plane that carried them to their new destination

"Landmark City! I cant wait to see the shops here." Mei said

"I can't wait to see the arcade store. They have a the best arcade stores in the world" Thran said

"Really? Cool!" Ahito and Micro Ice said

"Hey guys we came here to find a player" Rocket said waving at his team mates.

"That's right, Look we are going to look for the most common places to play football." Aarch informed his team. While he was talking a leaflet flew to his face and caught his attention.

"Looks like we are going to the 5 a side football tournament today at 2pm" Aarch sais smirking at the paper.

"Coach can we first… well… you know" Ahito was then cut off by Aarch.

"Have free time? Yes but you must come to the 5 a side football tournament go it" Aarch told the squad.

"Yes sir" Everyone said and ran off apart from D'Jok

"Coach, I was wondering if I could start scouting some players now? If you don't mind" D'Jok said

"Sure D'Jok. Are you okay boy" Aarch said putting his hand on his shoulder

"Yes coach. I guess I am just missing the football season" D'Jok replied making Aarch chuckle. He then left and went searching for a new player.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

A.T.O.M

"Hey guys I'm going to the shop does anyone want anything?" The Brazilian said while swinging her keys

"Nothing for me." King said

"I'm cool" Shark said

"Axel?" Lioness asked.

"Nope. Thanks Li" Axel smiled at her

"Okay. I will meet you guys at the tournament centre." She said as she was waiting for door to open. As the door the opened a tall ginger woman came from the door.

"Hey Lioness. Is Axel home?" she said

"Madison, yep he is here." Lioness replied to her and used her hand to guide Madison to were Axel was sitting. Madison then went to Axel and gave him a kiss which he wrapped his arms around her waist. Madison and Axel have now been going out for 4 months, ever since he went back to his hometown.

Lioness immediately left as soon as she saw the two kissing. She always wondered what if she had told him about her feelings. She quickly shook her head and went off to the shop.

Galatick

D'Jok was walking around Laandmark city. He then decide get directions from people. He checked every where to find a good hub of young talent football players. He found basketball players, baseball players, volleyball players but no football players.

"Does Aarch really think he is going this Mr Ace Footballer here?" he said to himself. He was brought to a halt when he saw the front cover of Teen Weekly Magazine. It was him wearing a suit and bow tie kicking an adidas ball. It said in bold writing "Look Smart, Play Smart"

"Damn, I look good" D'Jok said smirking to himself and started walking off. He then bumped into a girl.

"My gosh, I am so sorry" He said as he pulled the person up.

"It's okay" they replied "Hey you're the guy on Teen Weekly Mag" at this a group of people whipped their head around. They all screamed and chased D'Jok. SDJok ran as fast as he could and ended up running into another girl.

"Shit, I am so sorry" D'Jok said as helped the girl up. He then widened his eyes as he saw the figure of the girl. She had long brown hair that was put in a doughnut bun. {A/N:Google it J}She had on a peace crop top and wore blue jeans. She wore burgundy converse and a gold chain around her neck.

"It's fine. I'm alright. Are you okay?" She replied as D'Jok helped her up.

"Yeah, I'm good" He replied to her. His eyes fixated on the Nike CR7 boots

"Woow you got the new CR7 boots. Nice. Those are so cool. You play football?" D'Jok said

"Thanks and yeah.. I would ask you if you do but..." She said and pointed at the billboard poster of him modelling the new snow kids away kit.

"Haha yeah" He said as he rubbed the back of his neck

"Well you know my name. Can I know yours?" He said and stuck out a and.

"Catalina but most people just call me Lioness" and she shock his hand.

"Cool name and cooler nickname" D'Jok said smirking

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I just want to apologize for any grammatical/spelling mistake in my story. Also I am thinking of adding new moves for Galactik football. Maybe a mixture of Inazuma Eleven and Inazuma GO/Chrono/Galaxy. Tell me if I should include it or do another story. Please review. J Bold is the commentator

"Hey dudes were is Lioness?" Shark said searching for her.

"I have no idea. The match is going to start in… whooa 5 minutes" King said looking at his watch.

"Man she needs to hurry up. Axel did you call her?" Hawk asked.

"Yep. No answer" Axel said while holding Madison's hand.

"Wait… DUDES I think, I see her" he said point at girl running.

"Hey guys *huffs/breathes heavily* sorry I am late, but guess who I just met—" Lioness said

"There is no time Li we have to get ready now" King cut her off while pushing her. The team got ready and put on their official uniforms. They wore a black kit with their names on the back.

They then came onto the field and met the officials of the match.

"Hello my name is Keith Ramirez. I will be the referee today. What is the name of your team and who is the captain." The bald man spoke.

"Call us the Hawksters and I am the captain." Hawk said walking to the referee.

"HAWK SHUT UP!" came the voices from everyone else.

"We are called A.T.O.M and our captain is Axel Manning" King replied while pointing at Axel

"Why me?" Axel questioned

"Dude you are like the best out of all of us at football and you are an awesome leader" Shark responded while everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"You will fine" Madison said holding Axel's face and gave him a short kiss.

"Ok… thanks guys" Axel replied and smiled at everyone

"Vamos!" Lioness said and everyone screamed. They huddled to their position. King as the goal keeper. Lioness in the midfield area along with Shark and Hawk and Axel as the strikers. When it was precisely 2 pm the referee blowed his whistle and the game went off. The commentary started

"And we are under way! Team A.T.O.M vs The Red Lions. This should be an interesting game for us to watch. Team A.T.O.M look for an early goal as they pressure the Red Lions. The ball is with Lioness who does a lovely through ball to her captain who shoots… and scores nice finish from Manning but what a lovely ball from Lioness to find him. Great stuff from the girl. The red Lions start at kick off but the ball is easily taken away from them ball Lioness and she is looking for a her teams. She decide to shoot… WHAT A GOAL from her! My word from 53 yards she produces a riffling shot that is screaming at the back of the net. Again The Red Lions start kick off and the ball is taken away from them by Lioness and she slips in again her captain and he is on side. He is one on one with goalie… He takes around the goalie and scores what a goal. What a piece of play. That was a super goal and Team A.T.O.M are 3-0 up and its only been 10 minutes this looks like it's going to be a feast of goals!

{A/N: Guys I am not going to write out the whole match I don't have brain for that. I will just be righting out a few things in the match then shall skip to the end**. J**}

"There we have it ladies and gents 15-0 to Team A.T.O.M. That was an exciting match. A hattrick from Lioness. One goal for Shark and Hawk and 10 goals from their captain Manning. What a brilliant performance."

"Dude you were on fireee!" Shark said to Axel.

"Axel! You were phenomenal" Madison said and gave him a hug. Axel was just laughing and smiling.

"Yeah. You really gave it to them! I wonder why you haven't been put on a pro football team." Hawk said and gave Axel a pat on his

"Lioness you were great!" King said to her. "12 assists and 3 wonder goals. I never knew you were that good at football" King continued to praise her and gave her a fist bump.

"Thanks King" She said and smiled. She then walked to get a bottle of water from the cooler. She then sat down and watch as everyone flooded towards the ice cream shop.

"That was a great match from you Lioness. You haven't lost it." Said a familiar voice to Lioness. She then turned her head and looked up to see a bulky middle age man.

"Aarch?" Lioness questioned then got up and gave the man a big hug.


	5. Chapter 5

A.T.O.M

The guys were all celebrating their win and were waiting for their trophy.

"Here are your winning team ladies and gents. Team A.T.O.M!" at this the whole crowd screamed

"Here is your trophy and 2000 bucks." The official said

"Thank you" The team said and waved the trophy in the air, soaking up the cheers from the crowd

"That's not all" the official continued. The announcement made the crowd silent

"Lioness you won individual awards

Top goal scorer

Top assist

Most consistent

Demonstrating team spirit

And the best goal"

At this announcement the crowd screamed and chanted Lioness. Lioness went to excepted her trophies and was greeted by the crowd.

"HEY NUMBER 10" A male shouted. Lioness turned around to see a red head smiling at her.

"D'Jok" Lioness said and immediately went up to him

"What are you doing here?"

"He is a part of my team" a grey headed man cut in

"Aarch?" Lioness turned around

"Great match Catalina." Aarch winked

"Whooa. You too know each other?" D'Jok questioned

"D'Jok this was the player I was talking about" Aarch said and gave Lioness a hug

"Wait… What? I just met her a couple of moments ago." D'Jok said rubbing his head.

"Li what happened you just went off and…. WHOAA YOU'RE D'JOK! AND YOU'RE AARCH! I AM A HUGE FAN OF THE SNOWKIDS AND SO ARE MY FRIENDS. GUYS GET YOUR FUCKING ARSES HERE!" King said fangirling making everyone laugh.

"Really? I am a fan of you and friends. I was wondering if I can ask you and your friends a deal?"

"King what's up?" Axel said. When the guys saw who it was the immediately started shouting. After they calmed down Aarch continued with what he was going to say.

"Well, I was very impressed with all of your performance and I need extra players for my team. Would you like to join the Snow Kids?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Yo, Micro Ice, Tia, Rocket" D'Jok shouted and ran as fast as he could to meet his friend.

"Hey D'Jok. You seem better" Rocket and Tia said as they notice their friend smiling

"Well duh dude we are in Landmark City! Everything and everyone is here." D'Jok replied and looked up to the skies smiling his head off.

"Everyone apart from a good football player. I went to check out some "football" centres but I found nothing." Micro Ice explained.

"Listen Micro, there is a football here I can feel it and we are going to find some good players" D'Jok said.

"In hindsight we should have asked your mum before coming here and searching for that 'special player'" Micro Ice announced

*Phone rings*

"Hello, D'Jok here…. Yes….yeah…. yep. Oh okay"

"Who was that" Tia asked

"Coach, he said he found the player he was looking for and got some others too. He wants us to meet him by Westbury bank, where the tournament is going on" D'Jok told him

"Well that was easy. Come on let's get something to eat before we go, I am starving" Micro Ice said while rubbing his stomach.

"Well that isn't new" Tia said causing everyone but Micro Ice to laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.T.O.M

"Ladies and gents, boys and girls of all ages we have come down to the final match. Team A.T.O.M vs. Team Omega. Both teams have played some astonishing matches and neither team has conceded a goal. Both of the captains have been the highlight for their teams scoring some amazing goals. But who will be the winning team? Team A.T.O.M vs. Team Omega? We will find out soon" the commentator spoke into his microphone.

"Guys we have to win this match to get the prize money. Let's make no mistakes and get your head in the game." Axel said huddling his team together.

"Has anyone seen Lioness?" Hawk said looking around.

"Right here." Lioness said walking across to the team.

"Why do you keep disappearing?" Axel asked her slightly irritated "You should be informing your captain where you are going!"

"I just went to get a drink _captain. _Is that a problem?" Lioness said irritated by Axel.

"Well—"Axel said before he was cut off by Lioness

"Let's just go and win this game" Lioness said and walked away from them to the pitch

"Wow, I hope she will be okay during the match." Hawk said

"Team A.T.O.M vs. Team Omega is underway folks. Team Omega starts the kick off and try and go or an early goal. They bypass Axel, then Hawk and now Shark. They are one on one with the keeper. The striker dinks it over the keeper! Guess that's 1-0 to Team Omega. WAIT… NO! Lioness speeds back to clear it off the line! That was going in! She just saved her team!" {A/N It was like the one in the champions league final- Bayern Munich vs. Borussia Dortmund J}

"Thanks Lioness" King said helping her up "I was well beat"

"No problem King" She said smiling

"Dudette, that was awesome" Shark high fiving the Brazilian

"Yeah Lioness you really saved us there. Great job" Hawk said and gave her a wink

"Guys let's get back to the game" Axel shouted at his team

"Well folks it is still nil-nil in this game and looks like the pressure is coming from Team A.T.O.M as Lioness disposes the ball from Team Omega. What speed she just went past 1 player now 2. I think she is getting ready to shoot…"

"Li, over here" Axel shouted and waved his hand. Lioness looked up to see Axel.

" Lioness looks up and gets ready to shoot… Wait no she does another through ball to her team Hawk who shoots… AND SCORES! GREAT VISION FROM LIONESS AGAIN. THAT'S NOT THE FIRST TIME WE HAVE SEEN HERE DONE THAT"

"Hey I was wide open!" Axel said to Lioness

"Yeah and offside. I know what I am doing Axel" Lioness replied and walked away from him

"Ax-man she knows what she's doing." King told his captain

"Whatever" Axel said.

*fast forward to the end of the match*

"There you have it folks an amazing score line from Team A.T.O.M once again. 10-0 in the final match. Team Omega didn't know what hit them. A goal from Shark and Hawk and an empathic 8 goals from Lioness making her the top goal scorer of the tournament and beating her captain who DIDN'T score in this match."

"Uncle!" Rocket shouted while leading the pack of galactic football stars

"We are all here Aarch" Tia said

"And want to see this player!" Mei said

"Yeah!" Ahito and Thran added.

"Just there wearing the number 10 shirt" Aarch said and pointed at the player wearing the number 10 shirt. The teens turned to search for the player.

D'Jok strolled at the last minute to join his team. He then looked up to see a player on the podium.

"HEY NUMBER 10" D'Jok said smiling


	7. Chapter 7

A.T.O.M

The guys were all celebrating their win and were waiting for their trophy.

"Here are your winning team ladies and gents. Team A.T.O.M!" at this the whole crowd screamed

"Here is your trophy and 2000 bucks." The official said

"Thank you" The team said and waved the trophy in the air, soaking up the cheers from the crowd

"That's not all" the official continued. The announcement made the crowd silent

"Lioness you won individual awards

Top goal scorer

Top assist

Most consistent

Demonstrating team spirit

And the best goal"

At this announcement the crowd screamed and chanted Lioness. Lioness went to excepted her trophies and was greeted by the crowd.

"HEY NUMBER 10" A male shouted. Lioness turned around to see a red head smiling at her.

"D'Jok" Lioness said and immediately went up to him

"What are you doing here?"

"He is a part of my team" a grey headed man cut in

"Aarch?" Lioness turned around

"Great match Catalina." Aarch winked

"Whooa. You too know each other?" D'Jok questioned

"D'Jok this was the player I was talking about" Aarch said and gave Lioness a hug

"Wait… What? I just met her a couple of moments ago." D'Jok said rubbing his head.

"Li what happened you just went off and…. WHOAA YOU'RE D'JOK! AND YOU'RE AARCH! I AM A HUGE FAN OF THE SNOWKIDS AND SO ARE MY FRIENDS. GUYS GET YOUR FUCKING ARSES HERE!" King said fangirling making everyone laugh.

"Really? I am a fan of you and friends. I was wondering if I can ask you and your friends a deal?"

"King what's up?" Axel said. When the guys saw who it was the immediately started shouting. After they calmed down Aarch continued with what he was going to say.

"Well, I was very impressed with all of your performance and I need extra players for my team. Would you like to join the Snow Kids?"


	8. Chapter 8

"WHAT?" All the guys shouted and widened their eyes. They couldn't believe the words that fumbled out of Aarch's mouth.

"Well we have to think about it sir" Lioness said and pulled the guys away from Aarch

"Li are you joking? Of course we will join the Snow Kids" Axel said and the rest of the guys agreed with him in the back.

"Alright we will be leaving Landmark city and travelling to our training camp on Thursday. Here is where we will be meeting up "Aarch said and gave each of them a card with the location on it. He gave it to Axel first, then King, Hawk and Shark.

"Here you go missy" Aarch said to Lioness and handed to card in front of her. Lioness let out a sigh and took the card from Aarch.

"1- nil to Aarch" she mumbled to Aarch's hearing and made him smirk.

"Great I look forward to seeing you all and working with you" Aarch said to the ATOM team

"Yeah, Aarch told us a lot about you" D'Jok said and looked at Lioness who lowered her head when she notice him looking at her.

"Yeah we can't wait to work with you guys" Tia said and the rest of the Snow Kids agreed.

"We can't wait to join the Snow Kids" King said and shock all of the members hands

"GO SNOW GO!" Micro Ice shouted and everyone apart from Lioness joined in.

Great… Lioness thought and immediate put on a fake smile and clapped.

The days flew by and the A.T.O.M group were driving to meet their new team mates. King was driving, Shark was playing a video game, Hawk was admiring his reflection in the mirror and Axel was on the phone to Madison. Lioness couldn't stand the romantic talk that Axel was saying to Madison on the phone. She made a slight gagging noise only for her hearing and then she put her headphones and played her music. She then looked out of the window and thought to her self

Lioness POV

Why the fuck am I evening doing this?

She then looked down at her card and saw the name Aarch on it then all the memories flooded back to her. Aarch was like a father to her and she didn't want to let him down. She then gave a little sigh

Lioness POV

Only for you Aarch…


	9. Chapter 9

Finally the team arrived and meet up with the Snow Kids they all jumped on the Jet and flew to their training camp where they were met by a group of reports and paparazzi. Hawk immediately pose for the camera and was later pulled back by Shark and guided into the centre.

"Well as you can see this is our training centre we will all be using it until I saw otherwise" Aarch explained to the atom team. They all looked around with amazement at the size of the building and immediately drop their mouths opened. This cause the Snow Kids to laugh

"That was our reaction when we first arrived here" Mei said and the rest agreed and shared a giggle.

"C'mon lets show you the rest of the place" Aarch waved his hand to tell them to follow him. After the tour Aarch then gave them their room keys and showed them each their rooms.

"Come down stairs at half 6. We will have dinner then" Aarch said

"Yes coach" they all replied and entered their rooms.

Lioness entered her room and was amazed to see a double bed and dropped her stuff. Immediately after she dropped her stuff her door knocked.

"Hi" the snow kids said

"Oh hey" She said and smiled.

"We just wanted to say welcome to the team…" Tia started of

"We are thrilled to have you here…" Rocket continued but was cut off

"We can't wait to see you play" Ahito said. Micro Ice and Thran gave a thumbs up smiled at Lioness

"Wow thank you guys and I can't wait to play with all of you guys. You are all amazing and thank for making all of us feel welcomed here" Lioness said received a smile from everyone

"If you need anything just come to us and we will help… But you should come to Tia and I we are more reliable" Mei said and got snarled looks from the guys. Lioness, Tia and Mei laughed at the boys expressions

"Thank you and don't worry I will" Lioness replied and was about to shut the door when she saw D'Jok come back and gave her box.

"What's this?" Lioness said and opened

"Our communicator we all have it on the team to stay in touch" D'Jok said and gave her a smile

"Wow thanks" She replied

"Welcome to the team" D'Jok replied and gave her a hand shake and left.

Lioness then closed the door and looked at the blue and white communicator. Lioness saw the small design at the back of the communicator a small Nike tick in the snow kids' logo.

Only for you Aarch

Lioness thought to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Axel was unpacking his stuff when he heard a knock on his door.

"Dude have you seen this place" Shark busted into his room followed by Hawk and King.

"I know it amazing!" Axel said and jumped on his bed. "I can't believe that we are a part of the snow kids"

"I know right. Gucci modelling tour here I come" Hawk stated proudly

"Forget about that we are playing with D'Jok man he is like one of the best player in the galaxy man" Shark stated.

"That is true." King agreed and fisted bumped the surfer.

"He's alright we can take him on and win" Axel said while still unpacking his stuff.

"Nahh he's too good Ax-man. You are on your own if you think you're better than him." King stated and got a nod from Shark.

"Listen. The coach said himself we are good. Why can't we be great?" Axel said "Anyway I need to call Madison soon to tell her that we arrived here."

"ooooooooo" All the guys said while laughed and they were immediately shooed out of the room.

"Hey Madi…" Axel said on the phone


End file.
